Más dulce que el chocolate
by Hatsuki Tomoko
Summary: El día del amor y la amistad por fin llega a Konoha y ahí yacía Sakura, martirizándose por pensar en un regalo ideal para Naruto. [ Especial San Valentín 2018 ]


_Primero que nada ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad a todos! TwT espero que la pasen bien en este día tan especial._  
 _Aquí una historia en honor a la fecha a celebrar._

 _Espero que les guste._

* * *

 ** _[ Más dulce que el chocolate ]_**

 ** _Capítulo único_**

 _._

El invierno había llegado a Konoha y Sakura, en compañía de Ino, caminaban por las concurridas pero heladas calles de la aldea, cada una con una bolsa repleta de ingredientes que habían comprado para la festividad que se aproximaba, San Valentín.

–Por poco nos quedamos sin nada, ya casi no quedaba nada en la tienda. –Comentó Ino, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

–¿Quedarnos sin nada dices? Más bien pienso que esto es demasiado, no necesitábamos comprar tanto.

–Es mejor que sobre a que nos falte después, no contradigas todo lo que digo, lo has hecho todo el día.

–Estoy siendo razonable, no puedo creer que me convencieras para esto.

–Claro que te convencí ¿Acaso no tenías pensado regalarle algo a tu novio? –Preguntó la rubia, claramente refiriéndose al anaranjado ninja.

–No demasiado la verdad, ni siquiera estoy segura de hacerlo.

Para ser franca, no es que Sakura no quisiera regalarle algo especial al rubio en honor a la fecha, claro que lo había pensado, pero el problema que la retenía era otro, sabía cocinar pero tampoco era excelente en ello, simplemente no era lo suyo y mucho menos lo era hacer sus propios chocolates.

–Pobre Naruto… vaya sorpresa que se llevará cuando descubra que su chica no le ha hecho nada especial para el día de los enamorados, que lastima…

–Cierra la boca ¿Quieres?, sé muy bien lo que intentas. –Sakura captó a la perfección las intenciones de la Yamanaka.

Que el sentimiento de culpa la dominara era lo que Ino buscaba conseguir al formular aquellas irónicas palabras y en parte, su pequeña treta logró surtir efecto. Si se presentaba ante Naruto con las manos vacías ¿Él se ofendería? No quería hacerlo sentir que no era importante para ella, para nada quería eso.

–No estoy intentando nada, tú decidirás si le regalarás algo o no a Naruto, pero sin duda yo voy a cocinar algo único para Sai.

–¿Al menos sabes si le gustan los dulces? ¿Qué harás si no es así?

–Dudo que así sea, ya compré todo lo necesario por lo que no voy a darme el lujo de arrepentirme de mis planes. –Ante la determinación de su amiga, Sakura suspiró rendida.

Ino no cambiaría de parecer, estaba dando todo de sí por preparar algo especial para el hombre que ella amaba e increíblemente verla así fue suficiente para animarla a actuar también. Se arriesgaría por hacer un lindo gesto por quien yacía en su corazón, era mejor fallar en el intento que arrepentirse después y tras despedirse de Ino, pasó el resto de la mañana encerrada en la cocina con un delantal atado a su cintura. En esos instantes el tiempo era como oro puro, Naruto llegaría a verla en cualquier momento y decidir qué tipo de dulce haría y la preparación del mismo se llevó gran parte de su tiempo.

A fin de cuentas optó por hacer algo más clásico, unos bombones de chocolate le parecieron una buena opción y con forma de corazón para darles una apariencia más linda y deleitosa.  
Al haber terminado, unos minutos pasaron cuando los golpes a la puerta de su hogar se hicieron presentes y guardando rápidamente todo lo que había comprado, se quitó el delantal de cocina y se dirigió hacia la puerta, al abrir se encontró a Naruto frente a ella esbozando su típica sonrisa.

–Creí que vendrías más tarde ¿A qué se debe esta sorpresa? –Preguntó ella, arqueando los extremos de sus labios para sonreír, era como si conociera la respuesta que él iba a darle a continuación.

–Jeje, he estado ansioso desde que llamaste a mi casa esta mañana y no pude contener las ganas de verte, Sakura chan.

De los labios de Sakura se escapó una pequeña risa. –Ya esperaba que dijeras algo así, eres muy impaciente.

–Culpable de eso, con gusto tomaré la responsabilidad. –En silencio, Naruto dejó caer sus ojos sobre el rostro de la pelirosa, mirándola atentamente.

Pero ese silencio llegó a su fin cuando de improviso de los labios de él comenzaron a salir fuertes risotadas, una tras de otra y Sakura no parecía comprender que le causaba tanta gracia, acaso ¿Estaba riéndose de ella?

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

–N-No te preocupes, es algo sin importancia. –Contestó el rubio, callando sus risas en un intento por recuperar la compostura.

Su respuesta solo consiguió confundirla aún más, pero lo dejó pasar de todos modos, así que sin más le permitió la entrada al rubio y lo guio hasta el comedor.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que querías mostrarme?

–Siéntate y ya verás. –Ante su orden, Naruto obedeció sin rechistar.

Al verlo ya sentado, regresó a la cocina en busca de lo que había estado trabajando durante varias horas y al volver, dejó la pequeña y decorada caja de bombones sobre la mesa.

Durante unos instantes, Naruto observó la pequeña caja atónito sin saber que decir mirando a Sakura, para luego volver a dirigir sus ojos al objeto frente a él.

Repitió aquella acción un par de veces hasta que se atrevió a preguntar. –¿Qué es esto?

–¿Cómo que qué es? Es un regalo de San Valentín.

–¿Es para mí? ¿En serio tú lo hiciste para mí?

–Claro que fui yo quien lo hizo, pero si no lo quieres solo tienes que decirlo y ya. –Concluyó Sakura, imperturbable.

¿Que si acaso los había hecho? Se había pasado toda la santa mañana preparando esos bombones ¿Tan raro era que ella cocinara?

–Nunca dije que no los quisiera, solo no me lo esperaba, eso es todo. –Aclaró Naruto, tomando el obsequio entre sus manos como si fueran a arrebatárselo.

Abriendo la pequeña caja, el Uzumaki contempló su contenido con gran devoción y al momento en que llevó unos de los bombones a su boca, Sakura sintió como los cabellos de su nuca se erizaron, por alguna razón estaba muy nerviosa ¿Y si no tenían buen sabor? ¿Y si terminaba envenenado? Bien, eso último era imposible, no podían estar tan mal.

Después de haber saboreado la golosina unos momentos, él respondió. –Sakura chan ¡Está muy bueno!

–No creo que esté tan bueno… solo estás diciéndolo por cortesía.

–Prueba uno si no me crees. –Con una risueña sonrisa en sus labios, le tendió la caja de bombones a la rosada kunoichi.

Dubitativa, tomó un bombón y al comerlo, se sorprendió al notar que este no estaba para nada mal como ella creía. –Está bueno…

–Te lo dije ¿Ya ves que si está rico?

–Está bien, tenías razón. Pero no me tenía mucha fe cuando estuve haciéndolos.

–¿Así? ¿Y tuviste alguna complicación mientras cocinabas?

–Bueno, no fue tan fácil como pensé que sería pero no fue difícil al punto de complicarme. –Agotada, se dejó caer en una silla frente al rubio jinchuriki. –Mira las cosas que hago por ti, deberías estar agradecido.

–Por supuesto que lo estoy. –Una vez más, Naruto estalló en risotadas.

Ok ¿Qué estaba sucediéndole? Esa era la segunda vez que reía de una forma tan exagerada el día de hoy ¿Qué estaba causándole tanta gracia? No debía de ser algo sin importancia, algo estaba sucediendo y ella no estaba enterada.

–¿De qué estás riéndote esta vez? ¿Qué es lo que te parece tan divertido como para que te rías de esa manera?

–¿Estás segura de que quieres saber?

–Sí, eso quiero.

Tras soltar unas últimas risitas, Naruto formuló la frase. –Bien ¿Qué pensarías si te digo que tienes una mancha de chocolate en la cara?

–¿U-Una mancha de chocolate? ¿Dónde?

–Justo aquí. –Casi canturreando, Naruto señaló su propia nariz, dando a entender donde se hallaba la famosa mancha.

Sakura no supo que decir… ¡Así que si tenía algo en la cara! Y él no le dijo ni una sola palabra ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá tenido esa bendita mancha en el rostro? Tal vez desde mucho antes de que él llegara, de solo pensar en lo ridícula que ha de haberse visto la hacían desear que la tierra la tragase.

–¿P-Por qué rayos no me lo dijiste antes? Estuviste riéndote de mí todo este tiempo.

–No te enfades, Sakura chan. No lo hice con malas intenciones.

Ni siquiera podía dirigirle la mirada ahora, de verdad estaba avergonzada y eso Naruto lo notó de inmediato.

–Sakura chan, realmente te agradezco que te tomaras la molestia de hacer algo lindo para mí. En serio.

El Uzumaki, levantándose de su asiento y con ambas manos recargadas sobre la mesa se inclinó hacia adelante, quedando así su rostro a unos centímetros al de Sakura.  
Debido a la altura, Sakura se vio obligada a alzar un poco su cabeza. Se quedó helada, gracias a la cercanía que él había creado y con su mirada sobre ella sintió como el calor comenzaba a darle, ruborizando sus mejillas.

En el momento en que el rostro de Naruto comenzó a hacerse más cercano, por reflejo cerró con fuerza sus ojos y el suave roce de sus labios besando la punta de su nariz, limpiando la mancha a la vez, provocó que de golpe su respiración se frenara.

Al acabar aquel contacto, lentamente abrió sus ojos para encontrarse al rubio mirándola y con picardía lo oyó decir. –¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que tú eres el bombón que más me gusta.

Suficiente, si no hacía algo sus mejillas iban a estallar y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue empujarlo lejos mientras se levantaba también de su asiento, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

–¿Pero qué cosas estás diciendo? ¿Ahora se supone que soy un bombón?

–Lo eres para mí, pero si no te gusta que te llame así tengo más apodos bajo la manga.

Él parecía divertirse tanto con ello que Sakura no pudo evitar resoplar. Ante su actuar, Naruto respondió. –¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás avergonzada?

–¿Avergonzada? Para nada lo estoy, no tengo por qué estarlo.

–Entonces puedes explicarme porque tienes toda la cara roja ¿No?

Naruto sabía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, solo estaba intentando molestarla y así avergonzarla aún más… y estaba funcionando.

–¡E-Esto es tu culpa, Naruto! Deberías estar comiendo lo que preparé para ti en vez de estar diciendo tonterías ¿No crees?

–Como tú me ordenes, bomboncito. –Contento, el rubio obedeció a la orden que ella le había dado.

Su relación con Naruto era todo un caso, con unas simples palabras podía hacerla reaccionar de una forma que hasta ella misma desconocía, justo como hace unos momentos, él sabe a la perfección que o no decir para echar abajo su firmeza, haciéndola caer a sus pies. Era un hecho, él sabía cómo golpear su orgullo y estaba claro que nunca podría defenderse de ello, Naruto era un hombre mucho más dulce que un simple chocolate.

* * *

 _De todas las historias que he escrito, esta es la segunda o tercera que me hacen vomitar arco iris(?) la primera fue "¿Qué estás tramando?" jaja_  
 _En fin, solo diré nuevamente que espero que disfruten este día :3_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
